What Started with Excitement
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: All Elsa wanted was warmth from her sister, and all wanted was to make her sister happy. Elsanna. Smut.


She was excited.

She really couldn't help herself.

It been so long.

Like an ache numbed over the years, a dull dagger inching across her skin.

She'd lived in fear of touching,

And being touched.

The trails of doubt still lined her mind,

So she maintained the distance she grew accustomed to as a child,

Except with Anna.

It was different with Anna.

She didn't feel like anyone was going to be harmed when the warmth of her sister touched her.

So she touched her.

They hugged,

They sat next to each other.

They held hands and had slumber parties, making up for the times they'd missed as children.

It was exciting, so exciting being able to feel another living thing and know,

know deep in her heart it wouldn't freeze.

So like the slow melting of her fear of physical contact, so did the barrier of her emotions.

After years,

Long long long years,

Of only crying and sitting alone and wishing for someone to hold her without fear daggering her heart and damming up emotions, she finally felt more at ease with expressing herself,

At least around Anna.

She didn't have to be the queen around Anna,

So she was less careful around Anna.

The new range of expression,

the fresh sensation of life still continuing even after her hands met it,

it was a lot to handle,

and they were alone,

and it was late,

and Anna was just so warm,

and alive.

She wanted to feel her everywhere.

Her hand came up to Anna's cheek, brushing the soft lips with her thumb, as she lay beside her during one of their sleep overs.

Anna already knew how much Elsa liked to feel things.  
She didn't mind a soft brush on her face, as long as she was helping her sister learn to be comfortable and happy. She never give the action a second thought,

Until the thumb on her lips turned into her sister's lips.  
She broke away with a gasp, but the lips were on her again,

So much warmer than Elsa's usually cool skin.

It took Anna longer to pull away,

As those soft lips joined hers once more.

A hand,

Needy and exploring,

Splayed on the curve of her hip.

"Elsa- Elsa, wha- Wait-"

Her words struggled like waves breaking on the shore as Elsa steadily deepened the kiss.

She felt Elsa's body move closer to her, pressing their thighs together as that hand on her hip moved upwards towards another set of warm curves.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa broke away,

Panting,

The words finally reaching her ears.

With the withdrawal of her body came the withdrawal of the warmth.

Elsa's mind swam,

And she gasped herself.

Sharply,

She pulled even farther back.

Her countenance drank from a concoction of shock, disgust, disappointment, fear,

All mixed into a special blend for herself.

"Anna, I'm sorry- I- I don't know what came over me. I- you're just so warm."

Her fingers coiled into her palms and,

Her arms drew into her chest,

As she waited for her sister to flee in disgust,

Shouting at her,

Tallying one more thing that would make her a monster.

"Y- you… can do it again."

"What?"

"I wanna help you feel comfortable around people,  
Comfortable around me.

You- we can do it again."

"Anna… no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done th-"

Lips touched again, and the nicest sensation of heat radiating between bodies was pressed into her thigh as Anna moved closer to her.

Elsa moaned in her sister's mouth, reveling in the heat that was coursing through her,

Particularly between her legs.

Anna was tentative, letting Elsa quickly take back control.

Hands slid along hips.

Hips rocked into each other.

They both found their fingers tugging the other's hair,

And much to Elsa's glee,

Anna wasn't frozen.

She could even dared to say

Anna was on fire.

Anna's hands pleaded of her behalf.

They must have been.

Her tongue was too busy dueling Elsa's,

And her throat was too distracted surrendering involuntary noises,

So her hands must have been tasked with begging,

Insisting that Elsa feel more of her.

With the way her hands dug into Elsa's side and tugged at the bottom of her night gown,

It must have been so.

In a whip of moments, both of them found themselves in nothing.

Slinking her long leg over her sister's smooth ones, Elsa rested atop Anna, relishing in the heat of the exposed flesh beneath her.

Her kisses found Anna's cheeks.

Her kisses found Anna's nose.

Her kisses found Anna's chin,

And her jaw,

And a spot under her ear that sent a tremor down her sister's spine.

"Hnngh, Elsa!"

Anna's hands traced her sister's body,

Who was always so cold,

But in this moment it really didn't bother her,

Though in this situation there was so much that should have.

Elsa's breath sent tingling puffs of air against Anna's sensitive skin. "Anna, ohh, keep touching me." She couldn't get enough of those slender fingers caressing her,

Kneading passion and excitement

On the slope of her back,

Into the dip of her waist,

Against the curve of her behind.

Anna felt like her sister was everywhere on her skin.

There was a mouth on her collarbone and hands reverently massaging her breasts,

Thumbing over her nipples,

tweaking

And tugging,

Simply making them feel good.

She let her legs crawl up, bending them at the knee, letting one of Elsa's legs slip between hers.

Maybe this was going to far,

A little thought rattled in Elsa's mind.

Maybe this should stop.

You're both just tired.

You're both just learning how not to be alone.

You're both sisters.

They jumped around, those thoughts.

They jumped and shook, appearing in the in-beween moments when a hand was in the air before landing in a new area of skin,

When there was space between one kiss and another,

Or when the field of thought was cleared from the fog of passion for a few seconds.

Wrong.

Wrong had been when she shut her door in her sister's face.

Wrong had been in the days she went without the tangibility of love.

Wrong had been what she thought her powers- what her life was for years.

This may have been wrong too,

but in that moment, suspended like the snow flakes she could conjure,

It was right.

Elsa's slid farther down Anna's body,

Silently gasping as her center dragged over her sister's leg.

They both shuttered at the sensation.

Elsa's breath came quicker,

Breathing through her nose alone was not an option.

Her nostrils flared,

And her jaw hung.

Anna's second delicate pair of lips were before her.

The fiery desired wafted around her senses.

Elsa's panting breath mingled with the rising heat,

But she didn't delve.

Not until she Anna looked her.

Elsa wanted to drink in the desire of her sister's eyes as such as she wanted to take in the glisten desired between her legs.

"Elsahh" Anna looked up when her sister paused, ready to question her, when Elsa locked their eyes,

Stilling her with her ravenous stare.

Then her tongue plunged and Anna's hips quaked, overcome by the suspense.

Dutifully,

Diligently,

Deliriously skilled,

Elsa's tongue wriggled against Anna's pearl. She hummed low from her throat,

Sending rumbling sensations through her sister's core.

"Elsa! Unh, Elsa- I'm so- uuunh!"

Anna bit her wrist,

muffling her moans.

Her legs slammed around her sister's head,

Trapping her between her heat,

Not that Elsa minded.

It actually excited her more.

Elsa guided Anna through her climax with gentle swishes of her tongue.

When Anna finally released her, Elsa crawled back up her body,

letting her sister suckle her juice off of her tongue.

Treated with a surprise, Elsa was flipped onto her back.

Giggling,

Anna took her turn assaulting her sister with caresses and nips of the skin.

It was like a flame lapping at her all over,

Spreading like wildfire,

Searing and steaming in contact with ice.

Anna found Elsa's puffed lips,

Pouty and wet,

Ready for fire to consume them.

Reaching around and under her sister's legs, Anna fanned her fingers along the flat expanse of her sister's stomach,

Lightly scratching

And circling around her naval.

"Anna… I can't wait…"

"I know."

She grazed her teeth on the apex of Elsa's thigh, were her leg met her body,

Dragging her warm tongue over the tender flesh.

Elsa growled in frustration.

"Anna."

"Shussssh." The air the funneled out through the hush only served to tease Elsa more. She growled again.

Her hips lifted of the bed,

Searching for friction on her own command.

Anna only granted her a pecked kissed before she pulled away with a smirk.

"Uuugh, Anna! Please!"

With a giggle that turned into a moan,

carried from the bottom of her throat

and out through her sister,

Anna finally let her tongue explore the older woman's need.

Elsa pushed her self up onto her elbows, wanting to watch her sister's mouth seal over her.

Her head rolled back when Anna slid one slender finger into her sopping center,

Curling upward,

Hitting a sweet spot inside her.

"Ah! Right there!"

Elsa was going to combust.

She could feel it.

Deep down

In the pit of her stomach.

Anna was trying to light a match inside of her

and any second the right strike would sent her ablaze.

"Anna, I'm clos- oh, right there there there!"

Anna clamped her mouth around Elsa's bud, as she kept her finger focused on that spot.

"Gods, Anna!"

One firm suction on her clit, and Elsa exploded.

A shivering mess,

Loud,

And writhing.

Anna only just noticed the sight of her breath,

And the ice on the bed,

And the snow flakes that were finally allowed to fall;

Their creator too distracted with bliss to fight against gravity.

Over and over again,

Elsa panted Anna's name.

It was the only thing she could remember,

The only thing she could feel,

Or taste

Until, Anna fed her tongue into her mouth,

returning the favour of tasting herself.

Slowly swimming back to reality,

Elsa felt the slight shiver of her sister, who rested on top of her. With a sloppy wave of her hand, she sent the snow and ice away.

They were both snuggled under the covers,

Which took more effort than it should have.

"Comfy?" Elsa asked as she draped her arm securely over her sister.

"I should be asking you the same thing…

Elsa, if you ever need some warming up again,

I don't mind helping."

Elsa didn't say anything,

only snuggled closer to her sleepy sister.

Before her mind could shove back in her face how wrong this as supposed to be,

Or that this was an unsightly action for a queen,

Or even that she should have been regretting this,

drowsiness started tugging her down as well.

The last thought she would be able to remember before sleep truly took her was that,

Even if the cold didn't bother her,

It was so much nicer being warm.

* * *

**Looks like I've finally gotten around to posting this to my FF account... I think I almost forgot I had one... hehe it's been a while FF, my old procrastination haven you. **

**Just doing some experimental writing with the breaking of the sentences**

**Anywho, enjoy and review :)**


End file.
